Abby Lambert
Ms Lambert '''(aka '''Abby Lambert) was an artist / designer and director of the art department before becoming Abby Lambert Monster General Description Physical Appearance Abby and a 50 year old South American woman and she is very rude and angry like Sammy Lawrence Edward Norris and Maxime Schwartz and she does not trust Joey Drew because of the Ink Machine which explodes of ink on the drawing boards and the debility of her five animators Jacob Mcmillis, Preston Thompson, Richie Hollcroft, Lenny Lewek Pierre Davis and Dave Polk, But she likes Henry Stein and Linda Warmheart for courage and even if she is jealous of their love. Personality Overworked and abrasive but doing everything in his power to keep calm, Abby was mainly interested in drawing when he started this career in his youth. In the recordings, Abby turns out to be a rude woman with what appears to be a frank and sad disposition With the addition of the many leaky pipes in her department, the ink pumps and all the constant distractions when approving Drawings and sketch of the cartoon Bendy, Abby is not happy with Joey Drew's project because he never stops putting it back in his work. The only person he has kind words to say is Henry Stein the former host and whom she loves on him for romantic relationships with Henry but one day a new animator Linda Warmheart all broke up and she is very furious and not wears her more speech and she becomes mad and wicked towards the other animators. It can be inferred from voice recordings that he found it hard to focus on his work when there were distractions, which was probably why, like Sammy Lawrence, Edward Norris and Maxime Schwartz, she needed a private "sanctuary" . Based on his voice recording of 1935, the same years as Sammy Lawrence, and Maxime Schwatrz, Abby had even criticized Joey for his weak planning skills, which had led him to work constantly to draw presonnage of the universe. Bendy 'in a timely manner, qualifying this typical Joey planning. This constant increase in work made him agressive and mad slowly at the constant sight of Alice Angel, whom he claimed to have seen in his sleep and would expect to go mad after a few months. He said that Alice was "still looking" and said how wrong something was with her but could not confirm the reason for her suspicions. Although he decides to get rid of these observations for the good of his department and Alice Angel. Appearance Abby has two audio logs, recorded from the time he was still human. They can be found in the drawing room department and in the hall closet respectively. According to his first audio journal, Abby complains that he and the other workers have not been able to leave their department at least twice since the arrival of the ink machine because the ink coming out of it continued to flood the cage. In order to empty the ink, Joey installed an ink control lever with a switch in Abby's office, greatly frustrating the number of people coming in and out all day. As of his second recording, Abby gives advice to open his sanctuary by placing the sketch papers and painting them in the preferred brushes. The order in which they color on the drawing board including the correct order. Dialogue Gallery Category:Humans Category:Female